


High, all the time

by malikinpink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Hurt, M/M, Pas vraiment du viol, Unrequited Love, mais un peu quand même, mes feels vont mal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikinpink/pseuds/malikinpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelque chose se passe entre eux. Quelque chose à changer. Leur relation continue à se dégrader.</p><p>(Ou l'histoire où Liam dit <i>non</i> sans se faire entendre.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	High, all the time

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, je suis désolée, déjà.  
> Je m'ennuyez au bureau, voilà ce que vous récoltez.  
> A l'origine, je voulais partir de la chanson "stay high", mais finalement, ça sonnait plus juste avec la suite qui m'est venue ensuite. Du non consensuel. Lisez et jugez moi après, d'accord ?

Il n’avait pas vu Zayn depuis qu’ils avaient quitté la scène. Et d’ailleurs, Liam trouvait que son ami n’avait pas eu l’air à l’aise, ou confortable, autant avec la foule qu’avec les autres garçons. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Bien sur, Zayn n’était pas celui qui courait dans tous les sens, sautait sur les autres ou faisait de longs discours à la foule. Il le faisait parfois, mais à chaque fois, tout le monde était surpris que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Mais ce jour-là, il avait été renfermé. Il avait chanté, et il avait disparu tout de suite après. Et Liam aurait voulu savoir ce qui n’allait pas. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui demander ce qu’il lui arrivait. Et si une personne était capable de lui faire avouer ses problèmes, et de le réconforter, c’était lui, et Liam le savait.

Ce n’était pas habituel, vraiment. Et Liam ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas se dire que son meilleur ami puisse vouloir ignorer tout le monde, ne plus parler à personne, et passer ses jours et ses nuits seul. Il ne pouvait pas se dire que Zayn le mettait de côté. Il ne _voulait_ pas être mis de côté, pas par lui. Beaucoup de choses lui criaient qu’il était égoïste, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée.

Alors Liam était monté jusqu’à sa chambre et avait tambouriné contre la porte, plusieurs fois, pendant plusieurs minutes. Zayn était là, il le savait, il ne faisait que l’ignorer, et son cœur se brisait au fil des secondes à attendre une réponse du brun. Il sortit son téléphone et appela, sachant très bien pourtant qu’il n’aurait pas de réponse.

"Salut, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Zayn, je ne suis pas disponible et vous savez quoi faire."

Ne pouvant s’empêcher de soupirer, Liam laissa tomber sa tête contre la porte d’hôtel de son ami, gardant le téléphone collé à l’oreille jusqu’à ce qu’il entende le _bip_ habituel. "Zayn, je sais que tu ne dors pas, et épargne moi ça, je sais que tu pourrais te bouger et aller m’ouvrir, parce que je suis encore derrière ta porte. Je ne vais pas te laisser continuer comme ça, je suis ton meilleur ami, et je suis là pour prendre soin de toi. Laisse moi rentrer, j’ai envie de te voir." Liam laissa passer de longues secondes de silence, réfléchissant à ce que Zayn avait envie d’entendre, et ce que lui avait envie de lui dire. "Ecoute, tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien, mais je déteste te voir comme ça, ou justement ne pas te voir. N’importe quand, n’importe où, n’importe comment, Zayn, je serais là." Et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit d’autre, Liam appuya sur le bouton de fin d’appel, et se força à aller dans sa chambre, s’allongea dans son lit, et fixa le plafond pendant de longues heures pendant lesquelles le sommeil ne vint pas.

Deux semaines. C’est la durée pendant laquelle Zayn recula dès qu’un d’eux s’approchait de lui, pendant laquelle Liam ne réussit qu’à lui soutirer des sourires distants, et qu’il ne répondit pas à ses messages, qu’il semblait ailleurs, verrouillant les chambres d’hôtel dans lesquelles il passait tout son temps.

C’est au bout de deux semaines que Liam qui, comme chaque jour alla frapper à la porte de Zayn en lui laissant un message vocal, tenta d’ouvrir la porte et se rendit compte que pour la première fois, il ne l’avait pas verrouillé. Volontairement ou non, Liam n’avait pas la force de laisser passer l’occasion et entra en silence, refermant à clé derrière lui.

"Zayn ?" Liam appela en avançant doucement dans l’obscurité de la chambre. Quand ses yeux furent enfin habituer à l’obscurité, il remarqua que les rideaux étaient tirés, que le lit était intacte et que Zayn n’était pas dans la pièce. La seule chose qui le choqua fut l’odeur. Puissante, présente et totalement reconnaissable.

"Salle de bain," la voix de Zayn retentit faiblement, et Liam repéra la porte fermée contre le mur face à lui. D’un pas rapide, en courant presque, Liam rentra dans la petite pièce, et en alluma la lumière, retrouvant Zayn dans la baignoire.

"Qu’est ce que tu fous là Zayn ?"

"Ca m’avait manqué, que tu me cries dessus," et de toute évidence le joint que Zayn tenait entre les mains n’était pas le premier qu’il avait fumé, et Liam se pinça les lèvres, se retenant de jouer les rabat-joie et laissant son inquiétude prendre le dessus. "Dans tous tes messages, tu es mignon, et je déteste quand tu es mignon, c’est encore plus dur."

"Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu racontes Zayn, alors donne moi ça," Liam attrapa d’un geste rapide le joint à moitié consommé et le jeta dans l’évier malgré les gémissements de protestation que lui lança Zayn et retourna vers lui, le soulevant facilement, et il le porta jusqu’à son lit. "Alors c’est ça ton problème ? La drogue ?"

Le brun rigola naturellement, comme s’il venait tout juste d’entendre une blague, comme si Liam n’essayait pas de lui parler sérieusement. "Tu ne comprends rien Liam, mais c’est normal que tu ne comprennes rien. Ce n’est pas la drogue le problème, la drogue c’est la solution." Sa voix prenait des intonations trop aigues pour être naturelle, et Liam perdait petit à petit espoir d’avoir une réponse cohérente de la part de Zayn.

"Ca ne sera jamais une solution Zayn, tout va devenir pire, et tu ne verras plus jamais de solution, et regarde toi, tu n’es même pas capable de me laisser t’aider."

"Peut-être que je n’ai pas envie qu’on m’aide," Zayn se laissa tomber sur le lit, s’allongeant difficilement sur le dos, fixant droit dans les yeux Liam, toujours assis prêt de lui. "Tu ne peux pas être à la fois le problème et la solution."

"Je suis ton ami, pas ton ennemi, arrête de me repousser continuellement, ça me fait du mal autant qu’à toi," se défendit faiblement Liam en posant une main sur sa joue, et il sentit directement Zayn pousser sa tête plus profondément dans le creux de sa main en fermant les yeux, comme s’il était à bout de force.

"C’est bien le problème, tu es mon _ami_ , " Zayn prit une profonde inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux et Liam sentait son cœur se serrer au plus profond de sa poitrine, parce qu’il sentait enfin ce qu’il allait lui dire et qu’il ne voulait pas que ce soit dit clairement, même si Zayn ne s’en rappellerait pas le lendemain, parce que son rôle était de prendre soin de lui, pas de lui briser le cœur. "C’est la seule solution, de me défoncer, parce que ça m’évite de penser à toi."

"Zayn…"

"Non, c’est bon, je sais. Ca va aller. Sophia, amoureux comme jamais, heureux, meilleur ami, non vraiment, épargne moi ça, je vais bien. Ou en tout cas ça ira." Liam sentit le visage de Zayn s’appuyer encore plus contre sa main, profitant de ces quelques contacts, de sa peau, de la proximité qu’il n’avait plus et qu’ils n’auraient probablement plus jamais de la même manière.

"Zayn je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi, te dire que tu iras mieux, j’aimerais que ce soit facile, mais ça ne l’est pas."

"Tu penses que c’est simple pour moi ?" Zayn soupira avec brutalité, comme s’il comprenait soudainement beaucoup de choses. "Tu penses que j’aime écouter les messages que tu me laisses chaque soir, où tu me dis que tu tiens à moi à tout jamais, que je suis tout pour toi, que tu me parles comme si tu m’aimais alors que tu ne m’aimes pas ?"

"Je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi, n’importe quoi pour que tu ailles mieux, pour que… _ça_ te passe," répondit Liam en reculant de quelques centimètres, mettant une distance entre deux, parce que la proximité qu’ils avaient perdu était désormais trop douloureuse.

"Alors, est-ce que je peux te demander une seule chose, s’il te plait ?" Zayn se releva avec délicatesse, essayant de contenir les vertiges dans un coin éloigné de son esprit et de les oublier et il s’appuya contre le torse dur de Liam.

Depuis qu’il le connaissait, Liam avait toujours eu une préférence pour Zayn, et tout le monde l’avait toujours su. Autant que lui savait que Zayn avait une préférence pour lui, et il avait toujours su être aveugle, et ignorer certains regards parce qu’il l’aimait trop pour être séparé de lui, et jouer l’indifférence avait suffit, jusqu’à présent. Désormais, c’était dangereux, parce qu’il voyait Zayn souffrir, se renfermer, se droguer, et qu’il avait promis de prendre soin de lui. Et peut-être que pour prendre soin de lui, il fallait le laisser partir, le laisser oublier ce qu’il ressentait, mais Zayn s’appuya plus encore contre lui jusqu’à ce que le plus jeune soit forcer de s’allonger.

"Laisse-moi faire une seule petite chose, d’accord ?" Zayn chuchota au creux de son oreille, brisant le lourd silence de la pièce toujours plongée dans une obscurité presque totale.

Liam savait qu’il allait l’embrasser, il savait qu’il en avait envie, il l’avait vu de nombreuses fois fixer désespérément ses lèvres, le regarder avec douleur quand Sophia se penchait vers lui. Et il allait le laisser faire. Un premier baiser qui serait le dernier. C’était la seule chose que Liam pouvait lui offrir, il ne pouvait que le laisser faire parce que malgré tout, il l’aimait. D’une manière différente, mais il l’aimait. Alors il hocha la tête faiblement, l’autorisant à faire celle _petite chose_ que Zayn voulait. Il ferma les yeux, attendant de sentir ses lèvres pleines et chaudes contre les siennes.

Mais Zayn ne l’embrassa pas sur la bouche, ses lèvres se posèrent à place dans son cou, comme un effleurement, comme s’il ne le touchait pas vraiment, et Liam retenait des frissons qui lui couraient malgré tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Et son visage descendit sur sa clavicule, glissant ses mains de ses épaules à ses hanches, ne contentant de la toucher plus de le caresser. Ses lèvres ne mirent que quelques secondes à suivre sur son torse, ne se déposant qu’à quelques endroits, ne laissant pas ses lèvres prendre possession de sa peau, mais Zayn se contentait de l’effleurer, probablement trop apeuré de laisser voir Liam ce qu’il voulait réellement.

Mais Liam avait compris, de toute évidence, ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Et son cerveau criait de toute ses forces, avec de nombreuses phases, de multiples mots que cela ne pouvait pas se passer, qu’il le pouvait pas laisser Zayn faire _ça_. Parce que lui, il ne voulait pas. Mais de son esprit à sa bouche, Liam ne réussit qu’à bégayer deux mots.

"Zayn, non."

Et c’était tout. Liam n’avait pas la force d’en dire plus. Il se sentait mal, après toutes ces semaines loin de Zayn, après la discussion qu’il venait d’avoir avec lui, et même s’il n’avait pas entendu clairement que son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui, il en était certain. Et tout ce qui se passait était mal. Le fait que Zayn ait déjà commencé à travailler son intimité par-dessus son jean était mal. Le fait que Liam sente son entre-jambe se réveiller est aussi mal.

Non pas qu’il soit excité par la vue de son meilleur ami entre ses jambes, ou bien de l’idée, tout simplement parce que Zayn était _un mec, bordel_ et que jamais Liam n’avait été attiré par des hommes, ou par Zayn, ou par quelqu’un d’autre que sa petite amie mais là, il avait beau ne pas vouloir, les mots se perdaient dans sa gorge. Chaque phrase qui se bâtissait dans sa tête se répercutait contre l’image de Zayn recroquevillé au fond de la baignoire dans une pièce plongée dans le noir, parce que c’était lui qui lui infligeait sa douleur, et laisser Zayn profiter de lui semblait une punition supportable.

"S’il te plait, non," mais la voix de Liam était tellement faible qu’il n’était pas sûr qu’elle soit parvenue jusqu’au brun, et il se sentit abandonner.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire à cet instant. Son pantalon avait déjà glissé jusqu’à ses chevilles, et il ne prit pas la peine de s’en défaire totalement. Zayn jouait silencieusement avec l’élastique de son boxer, semblant profiter de ce qui lui était donné. Liam avait jeté sa tête en arrière contre le matelas, s’empêchant de regarder quoi qu’il puisse se passer, fermant violemment les yeux, s’imaginant tout autre chose.

Quand son sexe fut finalement libéré de tout vêtement, Liam n’émit aucun bruit, se surprenant lui-même, il continua à fermer les yeux jusqu’à ce que son esprit ne soit plus que du noir. Et ses lèvres se mirent à embrasser tous les points sensibles de sa longueur, comme si Zayn avait toujours su comment s’y prendre, et Liam se mordit la lèvre fortement, ne se laissant emporter que la sensation de douleur, et par le coup âpre du sang. Il le prit finalement entre ses lèvres, faisant glisser sa langue sur le haut de son érection, puis en dessous tandis que sa bouche entière était autour de lui. Et la sensation était paralysante plus qu’elle n’était irrésistible, et il n’avait pas de mots pour cette sensation qui opposait son corps et son esprit. Tout son corps tremblait de lui-même, perdant petit à petit le contrôle, se secouant, bougeant, tremblant alors que son cerveau n’était que brouillard et peur. Liam pensait être fou. Totalement fou.

Quelques mouvements supplémentaires, et le fait de sentir sa langue toujours plus pressante sur le dessous de son sexe, et la chaleur constante de sa bouche partout autour de lui, puis soudain la force accablante avec laquelle son érection atteignit le fond de sa gorge, Liam perdit le contrôle sans le vouloir, il devint réellement fou, aliéné, soumis aux sensations que son corps réclamait et aimait. Il finit par venir durement, silencieusement, les yeux toujours plus fermés, sans que son esprit ne puisse comprendre que l’orgasme avait fait tressaillir son corps, Liam reprit ses esprits, se reculant de Zayn.

D’un geste désespéré, Liam remonta ses vêtements sur ses hanches, couvrant son corps abusé, et sans réussir à jeter un regard au brun, il sortit de la pièce d’un pas peu assuré, rapide mais fatigué. Les yeux de Zayn avait été sur lui tandis qu’il s’échappait de sa chambre, de son cœur, de sa puissance. La situation ne s’était pas améliorée, et Liam savait que tout était de sa faute. Cela faisait des semaines que c’était de sa faute, et il agrémentait la douleur de tout le monde. Celle de Zayn autant que la sienne. Peut-être l’avait-il mérité, peut-être que tout était de sa faute. Liam savait que ça avait été mal, mais il ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu être bien.

Il enfonça son visage dans l’oreiller, en espérant oublier toute vision, toute sensation, en oubliant même l’existence de Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, donc, maintenant que vous avez lu, j'ai quelque chose à ajouter.  
> Non, le viol, ce n'est pas simplement un mec qui coince une fille dans une ruelle. C'est ce dont on parle le plus souvent, mais ce n'est pas la finalité de tout ça.  
> Oui, un garçon peut se faire violer.  
> Et oui, la personne peut se laisser faire, et elle a peut-être beaucoup de raisons pour ça, mais je suis persuadée qu'à partir du moment où on dit non, c'est non.  
> (Mais ne faites pas comme Liam, sachez _vraiment_ dire non.)


End file.
